


Sammy Speaks Up

by WuvWinchesterHugs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Sam Winchester, Gen, Sad Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: Briefly, he wonders if he should snap out of whatever he's doing and see where that voice is coming from. It could be a ghost.





	Sammy Speaks Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sam's First Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116761) by [boopersnatchural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopersnatchural/pseuds/boopersnatchural). 



Dean was having a bad day. That much was apparent, as he just stares at the window blankly, not talking to anyone. John Winchester sighs, cause while he understands why Dean was acting like this, he also needs Dean to look after his little brother, who's currently sitting in his own lap, happily babbling away, so he could get ready for the next hunt.

However, it looks like Sammy wants to sit with Dean too, cause suddenly, he looks over to where Dean is, and starts reaching for him, making grabby hands towards his big brother.

“You want to be with Dean too, huh?” John asks, smiling.

Sammy doesn't respond, just keeps reaching for Dean with his grabby hands.

“Alright, alright. I'll move you to the bed. Think you can keep an eye on your big brother for me?” He asks jokingly, as he slowly moves towards Dean, gently sets Sam down on Dean's right side, and says, “Dean, I need to get ready for the next hunt. Watch out for your brother.” and leaves towards his own room.

 

“Bean”

Dean doesn't recognize that voice. Why would he? He's never heard it before. But that's not important right now. He misses Mommy. He wants Mommy back. 

“Bean.”

There's that voice again, saying that same word. Briefly, he wonders if he should snap out of whatever he's doing and see where that voice is coming from. It could be a ghost.

“Bean.”

Alright, that's enough. What the hell is that? 

Finally, Dean breaks out of his daze, looks around the room, and discovers that instead of in their father's lap, Sammy is now sitting right next to him, gripping his shirt. 

“Hey, Sammy. Did Dad put you here?” Naturally, there's no response. Why would there be? He starts to tune out again, but apparently Sam doesn't want that, cause he suddenly gets this adorable determined look on his face, and reaches up to grab Dean's nose, and this time Dean's looking right at Sam when he hears the next,

“BEAN!”

Dean, naturally, is floored. Sammy just said his first word. To him. He starts to smile, at the thought of getting to be Sam's first word. 

“Bean? Is that supposed to be me, Sammy? Are you trying to say Dean?” Sammy doesn't let go of Dean's nose, just attempts to move it as he says,

“Bean bean bean bean bean.”

Dean snickers, and reaches to pick Sam up and settle him in his lap. 

“Alright, Sammy, you got me.” Dean informs him, tickling Sam's tummy to make him giggle.

Neither of them notice John standing in the doorway, watching his sons bond. He smiles, glad Dean was able to be pulled out if his funk. And the fact that Dean is Sammy's first word makes him feel warm inside.

A feeling that only gets bigger when he sees Sam grab Dean's face, and hears them both speak again

“I love you, Sammy.”

“Bean.”


End file.
